Senior Discount
by Big Meanie
Summary: He's well over fifty-five...but he doesn't look like it...


Senior Discount

A/N: Written this a while ago but didn't upload it until now. It pokes fun of Shadow's age even though he's ageless. My typical cup of humor, friendship and buddy-buddy-ness from Shadow and Cream. Read on!

Oh before I forget, I changed my username to Big Meanie but it's you can still still refer to me as "Cocana Cabana" if you'd like. I've been wanting to change it before I started writing but I didn't til now. Don't report me, I'm nice lol.

_He's well over fifty-five...but he doesn't look like it..._

He didn't know if he should scowl or bare his canines at the pink female as the four of them made their way into the theater. Amy insisted that they watch the latest installment to the Dragon Fighters series in 3D so she made sure her team and Shadow went. Shadow bit his lip to keep from saying something that would him driving back home with a bump the size of Big's fist on the back of his head.

Cream squealed as she took his hand and dragged the grumpy hedgehog to the ticket booth with her friends. The woman running the booth grinned down at the eager rabbit and her friends before asking,

"Hello everyone. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Can we have one child ticket, two adult tickets and one senior ticket for Dragon Fighters in 3D please?" Amy asked while whipping out her purse. The woman smiled as she nodded.

"Sure, but who's the senior among you guys?" She asked. Amy jutted her thumb at Shadow who scowled as Cream bounced around him.

"He's sixty-eight even though he doesn't look like it." Amy held the snicker as she said that. The woman looked at him.

"Well, he sure does look good for being sixty-eight. He'll get a senior discount for ten percent off the adult ticket price then." The woman said, smiling.

"He'd love that!" Amy smiled enjoying teasing the dark hedgehog's age despite him gritting his canines just few steps from her. He wanted to yank out her hair and call her a word he knew Cream would ask what it meant.

The woman printed out the tickets as Amy paid for it and the four went inside the theater to find where the movie was playing. Meanwhile, Big and Cream went to the snack bar to get popcorn and soda, leaving the hedgehogs alone waiting for them.

"What the hell was that for, Rose?" Shadow blurted out. Amy turned her gaze to him in surprise.

"What?"

"You telling that human I'm sixty-eight."

"You are sixty-eight, Shadow! You can't deny your age. You're old and mean." Amy smiled.

"I'm ageless, Rose. When you're sixty-eight I'll still look like I'm twenty."

"That's great to hear, Shadow." Amy said sarcastically. "I can't wait to be old and wrinkly while you're all smooth as a baby's bottom."

"If you think I find that funny you're dead wrong Rose."

"Shadow stop it. I'm not trying to offend you when I say you're old to other people. It's the truth! You may not age but you're still an old hedgehog!"

Shadow sighted as he folded his arms tighter to his chest. He knew the younger pink hedgehog wasn't trying to offend him, but it still didn't seem right to him. He already felt old caring for Cream anyways...

"Rose, I apologize." Shadow grunted, not wanting to apologize to the girl but knowing her friends could easily come any minute around the corner he shut up afterwards.

Big and Cream came around the corner with their snacks and the four of them walked towards where their movie was playing. The sat around the middle and waited for the film to play.

"Oh my gosh I can't for it to start! It'll answer all the questions from the second film and conclude everything in the series!" Amy squealed. Shadow looked at her from the corner of his eye before he humphed. He was wedged between Amy and Cream while Big sat next to the rabbit in two chairs.

Shadow could imagine someone sitting behind them and yelled that they couldn't see the screen giving his size. He almost chuckled at the thought but kept quiet. Everyone laughed at whatever amusing part came on screen. Shadow just grunted whenever Cream tapped his hand to him to laugh or crack a smile at the funny bits. He didn't smile at all until the film ended.

Shadow breathed a mental sigh of relief when the credits rolled. He wanted to drive outta there and head home, but he had everyone to drop off before he could.

"That was the most amazing film I've ever seen!" Amy squealed.

"I liked the end when he let his dragon go off." Big added.

"I thought it was so sad that part." Cream answered the oversized feline.

"I know. But at least the dragon can be happy." Big said.

"Shadow What was your favorite part?" Amy asked.

"The end when the credits rolled." He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What's crawled up your butt, Shadow? You've smelled like attitude all day!" Amy scolded, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing crawled up my ass Rose! I thought the movie was alright! Is that a good enough answer for you?!" Shadow snapped. Amy whipped out her hammer.

"Boy, your attitude is bad right now! You cussed in front of Cream too!"

"Miss Amy stop! Don't hurt Mr. Shadow!" Cream ran to the elder hedgehog and hugged him tightly, using her little body to shield him from the younger hedgehog.

"It's Mr. Shadow's opinion that he didn't like the movie. I'm not mad at him for it." Cream sobbed. Amy sighed, putting the wooden mallet away.

"I'm sorry Cream, Big. And I'm sorry Shadow. I just...I just want you to open up more Shadow. You're obviously open to Cream, why not us?" Amy asked sadly. Shadow scowled but knew the younger hedgehog was right about his behavior. He was only open to Cream but uptight in his ass to everyone else. Amy was more observant than he thought she was. He lowered his head to look down at the rabbit hugging him before he gently took her shoulders to gently pry her off him.

"I apologize Rose. I'm not the 'hedgehog' I should be around everyone else. C'mon let's go to the car so I can drop everyone off and go home." Shadow said taking the rabbit's hand and led everyone to his beloved Suburban.

Everyone climbed in and Shadow dropped off Big at the station first. He waved goodbye before walking off inside. Next, Shadow dropped off Cream. He wanted to take her home before Amy on purpose so she can talk to him. He pulled up in front of her, Tails and Knuckles' place before putting the car in park.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm not the person I promised to be." Shadow said calmly as he looked down at the gauges of his car. Amy looked over at him sadly.

"Shadow it's ok. I know you're not used t it. Just know you're always welcome to be with us whenever something comes up." She smiles. "I know Cream would." By her saying that the older hedgehog's mouth twitches. He wanted to smile but refused. When he hears Amy chuckle, he tightens his lip.

"Get out." He says playfully. Amy laughs.

"Oh stop it!" Amy playfully hits his arm before getting out his car and he watches her walk up the steps and enters the house. Waving back as Shadow slowly drove off.

A/N: Technically since Shadow first appeared in 2001 he was fifty then. That's why I made him sixty-eight because 2019 would made him sixty-eight at the time I wrote this fic. Just figured I'd point that out to anyone who was curious. All the Sonic characters would've been in their 40s or late 30s or whatever if you saw their ages realistically like I do. All that aside, I hope the fic's enjoyable enough. More to come soon!


End file.
